When the Wind Blows: Adventures
by Fluffy Nouget
Summary: Drabbles, outtakes, and oneshots from the mother story, When the Wind Blows. Seth and Caroline are finally together and embarking on the trail life with a whole lotta crazy along the way. These are just a peek inside. SethxOC and gang.
1. Gleeful Sperm

**_So here we are, back again, with Seth and Caroline and the whole gang of La Pushers! This is just the first of many to come, and trust me: they can only get weirder, wilder, and wonderfuller than this. Here's to those future ficlets! _**

**_Thanks to everyone who's still sending in reviews, comments, and alerts for When the Wind Blows; it really means the world to me and I just can't believe it's as popular as it is! Now all I need is fanart and my life really would be complete! HA! Like that'd happen!_**

**_I must also say that this was inspired HUGELY by Glee; namely the V-Day episode. I totally ship Klaine and practically flipped my shit. Did anyone else? On that note, I must say sorry for any spoilers there may be: I don't think there are, but if so, SORRY! _**

**_Now on to the good stuff! :D_****_

* * *

_**

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, _OH MY GOD!_" Caroline squealed as she jumped up from the sofa, a throw pillow smashed to her chest as she jumped to fro around and the coffee table. "DID YOU SEE THAT, DID YOU SEE THAT, _DID YOU SEE THAT?_" She continued to gush, her smile so wide it was no wonder her face hadn't ripped in half yet.

Seth stared wide-eyed from where he sat on the sofa, his mouth slightly agape as he watched the scene before him. Just beyond his girlfriend's frantic actions he could still see Glee playing in the background, but had no clue as to what was happening. Turning back to Caroline he smiled gently, not quite sure what to do.

"…about damn time and then they threw in that GAP guy who just totally pissed me off in the promos…" Seth shook his head and rose from the couch, making a point to give Caroline a wide berth as he made a beeline for the kitchen.

She tagged along with her crazy.

"…I thought I was going to die when he said that!" Seth of course had no clue about whatever it was that someone had said, so he just smiled and nodded; an action that had saved him many times before.

Guess it was starting to wear off.

"You have no idea what's going on, do you?" Caroline snapped at him as she smacked him with her pillow, disbelief on her face.

"Yeah I do!" He argued back weakly. "Two dudes just admitted to liking each other." He shrugged, clearly not understanding why his imprint was so worked up.

"TWO DUDES?" She practically screeched back incredulously. "DID YOU NOT JUST SEE WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Uh…apparently not."

"OH MY GOD, SETH, REALLY?" He nodded dumbly; the only thing he could do. Cee gave a heavy sigh and smacked him once more with her pillow before abandoning it on the table and crossing to the dry erase board where they usually wrote out their schedules for the week. She erased what few things were written there and popped open the marker to begin writing, all while mumbling underneath her breath.

"You better sit down for this." She called over her shoulder as she continued with whatever it was she was doing, obviously serious. Seth lowered himself down on a barstool, bottle of water unopened in his hand.

"Alright," Caroline sighed while turning around, "you obviously know nothing about Glee, therefore I'm going to seriously nutshell this so you'll have some clue as to what's going on." When she got no response she quirked a brow and snapped her fingers, effectively bringing her boyfriend back to reality.

"Sorry, I was busy…staring." He frowned at the flow chart that now occupied the entire space of the white board; so many names and arrows and squiggles.

What the hell was it?

"Good, at least you're intrigued!" Caroline smiled before wielding the marker like a pointer. "I give you _The Glee Guide To Break Ups, Hook Ups, and Overall Drama_." When Seth didn't respond she kept on moving, the marking pointing to a name in the center.

"This is Finn, who was with Quinn before she got knocked up and told him he got her pregnant," Seth continued to stare, "but really she slept with Puck and…" The marker moved now, to another name, and then another and another. Almost immediately Seth's brain became staticky like that of a snowed out TV screen. Every so often a word or two would filter through: cheat, whore, gay, sing, awesome, and _I'd totally have his babies!_

Wait…WHAT?

"Huh?" He asked, snapping himself back to the present to find Caroline looking at him dreamily. She was smiling giddily and practically swooning on the spot.

"Blaine – I'd totally have his kids!"

"Who's that?" He asked, clearly confused as to who this other man was.

"He's the guy Kurt likes – we just saw the scene in the episode." She jabbed her thumb back to the living room where the TV could still be heard.

"The gay dude?" He asked, incredulous as why to she'd want to have his babies.

"Well not exactly his," she shrugged as she capped the marker, still smilingly like crazy, "but Darren Criss's. Who wouldn't want to get some of that? _UNF_!" She groaned happily.

Seth's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" He spluttered, staggering slightly in his seat at this tid-bit of news. "What's wrong with having my babies?" Somewhere, deep in the inner recesses of his mind, something was telling him they really shouldn't be talking about babies this early on in their relationship.

"Oh don't take it personally, Seth, geeze!" Cee waved him off as she approached the counter as though it really was no big deal.

"Don't take it personally?" He asked, clearly getting worked up at the general weirdness that had invaded their evening. "What's his sperm have that mine don't?" Maybe if he was actually thinking straight this wouldn't have come out the way it did.

Caroline exploded in laughter, her face smacking down into the counter in amusement. Seth looked on, clearly not amused.

"You're sperm is fine, Seth, really." She assumed him after somewhat regaining her composure. "It's just his are better."

"And you know this _how_?"

"I dunno…he's just awesome, so I assume his sperm would be awesome." She shrugged, clearly enjoying his discomfort and reactions.

"And what exactly do you assume my sperm are like?" She actually stopped to contemplate this before locking gazes with him and smiling brightly.

"Furry." She stated, causing him to furrow his brows in confusion before the meaning actually sunk in, promptly causing him to face plant onto the counter top.

"Well it makes sense, right?" She asked, amusement evident in her voice as he groaned.

How they had gone from Glee to his apparently furry sperm was beyond him.

* * *

Poor, poor Seth: Cee sure does get her Glee on, no? ;)

Thanks for reading and lemme know what you all think! I'm completely open to suggestions and can also proudly say this: THERE IS A LEMON! It's just a matter of time, my friends, a matter of time! 8D


	2. My Naughty Valentine

_Couldn't help myself and just HAD to do a Valentine's Day drabble even though it's already passed. Oh well! _

_And just to let you all know, there is lemon; a friend of mine ( __**xcynicalx**__) wrote up the main body of it, and then I'm adding all the dialogue and finishing touches, so it's a collab of sorts. _

_So stay tuned for that and thanks for all the wonderful reviews/comments thus far! Love ya, guys! ~Fluff_

_

* * *

_

_My Naughty Valentine_

_

* * *

_

"Are you sure you're alright? Like, seriously? I don't need to call anyone or your mom or—"

"Whatever you do don't call my mom…that's the last thing I need." Seth sighed as he burrowed deeper into the quilt he had dragged out to the sofa from the bedroom. Caroline sat nervously on the edge of the couch, her hand still placed firmly across her boyfriend's forehead which was hotter than normal.

Or so she thought.

She wasn't sure.

"I'd love some hot chocolate." Seth smiled dreamily from where he gazed at her; the Benadryl obviously working. Caroline rolled her eyes and tucked him in further before making a beeline for the kitchen. Seth watched her go and waited with baited breath as he heard her open the door to the fridge and—

"What the hell?" He had to bite back a laugh as his girlfriend rounded the corner of the living room, and empty gallon jug in her grasp. "I just bought milk yesterday!" She exclaimed, clearly annoyed. Seth just sniffled some and wiped at some pretend snot running from his nose with a tissue.

"I thought you did too." He agreed weakly, internally impressed at his own acting skills.

"Do you really need hot chocolate that bad? I can just make it with water…"

"But my mom always made it with milk." And then the ultimate weapon was unleashed: the puppy dog eyes. Caroline glared at him minutely before sighing in defeat and giving the empty chug a hardy drop into the trashcan before making her way over to the entranceway.

"For you, Seth, just for you. Because you're sick." She snapped gently as she wound a scarf around her next and slipped a coat on. Blowing a kiss in the direction of the couch she left without another word, much to Seth's joy. Waiting a few seconds to make she wouldn't pop back in, he sprung from the couch and immediately ripped off the middle cushion of the couch he had previously been occupying. Beneath lay a plethora of candles and small packets of fake rose petals. He grinned as he laid it all out on the coffee and darted around the room to make sure everything was perfect.

Of course Cee had bought milk yesterday; he knew because he _had_ chugged half of the gallon before feeling slightly nauseous and then dumped out the rest, slightly regretful at the waste of money.

But it would be totally worth it.

So, so, _SO _very worth it.

* * *

Caroline grumbled as she fished the keys from her pocket and slipped them into the lock, jiggling the knob slightly so as to get it to turn fully. She slipped inside quietly in case Seth had fallen asleep and promptly stopped dead in her tracks, the door still cracked open slightly behind her. She felt her mouth drop open as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting from the lit candles that covered every available (non-flammable) surface. Looking down she felt her eyes widen as she shuffled about the rose petals crushed beneath her feet. Finally kicking the door shut behind her she ventured further into the apartment, the amount of candles and petals increasing gradually. She looked all around for signs of her boyfriend, but found none; it was like he had just disappeared.

She weakly placed the milk she had just bought onto an end table by the sofa, the jug heavier than ever in her hand as she moved on, following the petals that apparently made a trail to towards the bedroom. She quirked an eyebrow at this as she approached steadily closer until she became face to face with the slightly a jarred door, a soft glow radiating from within. Biting her lip she lightly pushed open the door, her heart freezing at what she found.

Oh wow.

Wow.

Just…_WOW_.

There, laid diagonally across the bed, was Seth, practically naked save for the heart shaped box of chocolates covering his nether regions.

He even had on a headband with little hearts on springs that wobbled to and fro with the slightest of movements.

_Wow_.

She stared in silent shock for what felt like a lifetime much to her boyfriend's amusement. She frantically tried to compose herself and managed to look away, her cheeks scorching red as she cleared her throat.

"You…you don't have…" Seth was surprised at her speechlessness, "nothing on." She finished lamely, her hands fidgeting in front of her as she looked everywhere but him.

"Why don't you come find out?" At this Caroline inhaled sharply and quirked a brow, seemingly over her bought of shock as she bit her lip in a tight smile and approached the bed, stopping when her knees hit.

"Can I ask what brought this on?" She asked, her voice pitching slightly; clearly amused.

"It's our first Valentine's Day." Seth clarified, grinning cheekily.

"Ah." Cee nodded before shrugging off her coat and slipping out of her shoes. "Gimme that." She pointed at the chocolates as she threw her coat off to the side and lowered herself to sit on the bed, her back facing her incredulous boyfriend.

"Are you serious? You just want the chocolate?" The bed rocked as he maneuvered himself around, his hand pressed firmly on the box to keep it in place as he leaned forwards to look at his girlfriend's face.

"Well Valentine's Day is known for the chocolate." She reasoned with a smirk while reaching for the box. Seth clapped his other hand down on the other faster than a snake striking a rabbit, his cheeks staining red.

"But I'm naked on the bed!" He whined, causing Caroline to explode with laughter as she whipped around and practically jumped the unexpecting man in front of her. His face registered brief shock as Caroline straddled him, the position awkward due to his still present hands and box.

"I figured I had to get through the chocolate to get to the real treat underneath." She whispered Seth's mouth falling agape as she leaned forwards and ran her hands daintily up his chest. He suppressed a groan as her fingers trailed up his neck and face before tangling in his hair, her face dipping towards his and her breath ghosting across his lips.

"Best Valentine's Day _ever_." He mumbled as he leaned up to close the small gap between them, Caroline smiling against his lips.

_Wow_.

* * *

_And here's a fun lil' fact for you: I just wrote this up in my school's library in twenty minutes. Who knew waiting for the bus at 7:00 at night could be so productive? :D_


	3. Teeth

_**.: Teeth :.**_

_**C.P.O.V**_

Oh my god, oh my god, _oh my god_.

I'd been in some pretty embarrassing situations in my lifetime, but this – this here – it took the cake.

Definitely.

I knotted my hands together and clenched them in between my knees so as to stop fidgeting as I looked around the immaculate office, taking in the various award plaques on the desk and walls and the few framed family portraits. To the untrained eye the Cullens looked like a happy, healthy, American-dream-wanting family, but to those in the know this assumption was hilarious.

They were vampires – they'd relived the American dreams so many times it was laughable and had probably eaten some of the more notable statesmen in their day.

Then again they were supposed to be 'vegetarians', but I digress.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself as the various sounds of Forks General Hospital floated in through the crack in the door behind me. Only once had I been in this place and that was enough for me.

"A familiar face!" I jumped and turned in my seat to stare wide eyed as Carlisle Cullen smiled at me and shut the door. He tapped the corner of my folder in his hand as he made his way behind his desk and took a seat, my gaze glued to him the whole."How've you been?" He asked politely, his fingers laced loosely in front of him. I forced myself back to reality and smile sheepishly while fingering at the scarf around my neck.

"Oh, uh, I've been great! College is a blast!" I laughed nervously, slightly avoiding his bright caramel hued gaze.

"Well that's good hear." He nodded in approval, a smile playing across his features. "So what brings you in today? I have to admit it was a surprise when you called wanting to set up an appointment." I felt myself blush deeply at this and had to cough to clear my throat along with a few chest thumps.

"I, well, its…I…you promise not to laugh?" I asked weakly, hating how my voice came out sounding like a guilty five year old.

"You have my word." I frowned; even though Carlisle said he wouldn't, he already was.

I could see it in his eyes.

_Oh my god_ this was horrible.

"Alright, well, here's what happened," I started off, blushing even deeper as I fixed my focus on my twitching fingers, "Seth and I were…well…we were…what's the G rated version of saying this…?" I mused quietly, more to myself than to the good doctor in front of me, who I swear to god, coughed just to cover up an chuckle."…fornicating I guess?" I chanced a glance up to see the reaction on Carlisle's face.

It was one of thinly veiled amusement.

Damn him.

"I understand, Caroline; I've been around long enough to know what you're talking about." He flashed me his pearly whites in understanding and I had to swallow the rising lump in my throat as he motioned for me to continue.

"Great, well, we were doing _that_ and Seth was behind me," I squeezed my eyes shut in embarrassment at this, "and it was…going…great I guess, and then next thing I knew he, well, he bit me." God this was embarrassing. "On the neck." I finished lamely.

The room grew deadly silent for a few minutes until Carlisle cleared his throat, which sounded strangely more like a laugh than anything, and I found myself cracking my eyes open ever so slightly.

"I see," There was a shuffling of papers and the aligning of pens in a cup, "there's nothing wrong wi—"

"Please, dear god, don't give me a sex talk!" I blurted out before I could help myself; damn my faulty brain-to-mouth filtering system. "I really just came here with one question that I've been freaking out over for days."

"Ask away!" Carlisle waved with a hand, clearly unfazed by my nut shelled version of what had been some pretty randy love making.

"Am I going to become a werewolf?" The effect was almost instantaneous. Carlisle's musical laughter filled every nook and cranny of the office, the sound practically crushing me where I sat. If I wasn't blushing earlier I damn well was now – and was it just me or had someone cranked the heating _waaaaay_ up?

"You're afraid of…" I winced as the doctor trailed off; his voice told me everything I needed to know. "I must say Caroline, that in all my years of being in medicine," And good lord did I know that was a lot, "I've never faced a question quite like this!"

"Yeah, but think about," I attempted to defend myself, "it's a valid concern, right?" This earned another laugh, this time toned down a bit, but I still felt slightly betrayed.

He had given me his word, the asshole.

"I understand where you're coming from, yes. It does seem like it should be something you worry about, but I can promise you that what makes Seth and the others phase into wolves is purely genetic; nothing passable through…biting." I grimaced at the smile that decorated his features as he said the last word.

"Really?"

"Yes, Caroline, you have my word."

"Yeah!" I snorted ungracefully. "That's what you said the first time!"

"I know, and I am truly sorry," he apologized so eloquently I _almost_ forgave him, "it's just I was very surprised by your question."

"Yeah, well, Seth was too. He's still laughing about it." I grumbled, thinking of my hysterical boyfriend I had smacked a week ago with a toilet brush as we stumbled out of the bathroom after 'cleaning' it.

"All in good time," Carlisle tried to humor me as he pulled forward what looked like a prescription pad and grabbed at a pen, "but meanwhile I can give you something to help fight off infection if you'd like." I watched as his hand fluttered across the page before signing his name with a flourish before ripping it from the pad.

I accepted it sheepishly.

"It's an antibacterial cream; use twice daily. You won't need band aids or any other type of dressings." I crammed the paper unceremoniously into my hoodie pocket and stood from my seat, offering out my hand for a shake in which he gladly obliged. "It also helps fight off any unwanted werewolf symptoms." I groaned and turned on my heel and darted for the door, giving the doctor a halfhearted wave over my shoulder as I wrenched it open and fled out into the hall.

Normally I'd be swooning at the laughter that followed me around the corner as I made a break for the lobby, but seeing as it was coming from someone who had just heard a small fraction of my various sexual exploits, the sound was more like nails on a chalkboard.

_Oh my god. _

* * *

_**A/N: I have Lady Gaga and her 'Teeth' song to thank for this one. Oh the things my brain comes up with! **_

_**AND HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT? I found something to do with my tumblr blog thingy! If any of you have any questions/suggestions for WTWB: A, The Show, or just questions in general about what all I'm writing or doing then come ask me! I'd be more than glad to answer! The link can be found on my profile (or below, just remove the spaces) and you can even ask anonymously! Hells yeah! :D**_

_**tazioparrish . tumblr. com **_

_***please note that the username is different, but it's still me!* **_


	4. What the Waffle!

_**A Waffle By Any Other Name Is Just As Sweet And Savory**_

"You took down the smoke alarms, right?"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"No, I was just double checking."

"Sure you were, Seth."

"What are you guys talking about?" The Clearwater siblings jumped at the voice that sounded from behind them. Whirling around where they stood they came face to face to with a very worse-for-wear looking Caroline.

"Nothing!" The siblings managed to blurt out in perfect synchronization, the effect not lost on them.

"We were just taking precautions."

"Making sure we don't die."

"You can never be too careful."

"Especially with smoke and flammable cooking." Caroline rolled her eyes in exasperation and sidled up closer to the pair blocking her view of the kitchen; from her spot behind Leah she could see Sue Clearwater happily darting around with various bowels and utensils.

"Your mom's making waffles." She deadpanned, her gaze never leaving the wannabe chef in her so called 'environment'.

"Yup," Seth sighed somewhat tragically as he wound an arm around his girlfriend's waist, "she's making waffles."

"Kill me now!" Leah groaned as her head fell sideways onto the door jamb she was propped up against. The three watched in angst ridden silence as the stove was turned on, ingredients were whipped out of the cabinets, and a small kitchen radio was tuned into a local station.

"Something's going to be burning, soon, huh?" Seth, Cee, and Leah looked over their shoulders into the living room where the first signs of life were starting to take place. Wads of blankets began to move as the bodies beneath them stirred while pillows were thrown unceremoniously off to the side.

Embry's head was popped up over the back of the sofa as though he were emerging from a war bunker.

"Obviously!" Leah snapped quietly. "You all just _had_ to spend the night!"

"Hey now," Embry countered with a yawn, "we haven't seen them two in _forever_, so this was a necessary gathering!" He exclaimed incredulously with a finger pointed towards the younger of the two Clearwaters and his imprint.

"Yeah, just like these waffles are going to be a necessary evil we'll have to suffer through!"

"Alright, children…" Caroline sighed with a hand held up in either direction of the two arguing teens, "I've already got this taken care of."

At this there was a collective gasp as the heads of Collin, Quil, Paul, and even Brady shot up around the room.

"What are you talking about, Cee?" Seth questioned, his own face shocked at his girlfriend's statement. "What do you mean?" The girl in question waved off his words as she unlatched his arm from her waist and crossed over to the other side of the room where her abandoned back pack lay. She rummaged around in it for a few seconds, aware of the roomful of eyes on her the whole time, before turning back around with a triumphant smile.

"Aha!" Caroline exclaimed while waving around a folded up piece of paper in her hand. She made her way back over towards the kitchen and gave her boyfriend a light peck on the cheek. "Watch and learn, laddie!" And with that she crossed the hall, the apparent river flowing between the two rooms, and progressed even further into the enemy territory of the kitchen.

A scrambling of boys and flailing of limbs followed in her wake as the La Push gang assembled in the doorway to see what was happening.

"Mornin' Sue!"

"Caroline! What a surprise; I didn't expect you to be up this early!"

"Oh, well, I was actually hoping to catch you before breakfast got in full swing." The boys and Leah exchanged various looks amongst themselves as they strained even further to hear what was happening.

"What can I help you with? Do you have a request?" Seth didn't need to see his mom to know that she was most likely bouncing in glee at Caroline's words.

"Actually, I do. I found this online the other night and tried to make it, but it didn't come out right…" There was a crinkling of paper followed by Sue's humming of 'hmmmmm' as she read over whatever it was she had been given.

"_It looks like a recipe!_" Collin hissed from his position on the floor where he was laid out flat on his stomach and peeking around the doorjamb leading into the kitchen.

There were unsure glances around.

"Well this seems easy enough! Maybe you didn't measure out right?" Seth and Leah exchanged a look at this; there mother had no room to talk.

She _never_ measured out anything.

Maybe that's why everything burned? There was always too much flammable stuff to be considered edible.

"Well I was wondering if it wasn't too much trouble you could try? They looked really good online, and I was hoping if you got them to work out then maybe I could take another whack at 'em."

"Of course, Caroline, they do sound delicious! Why don't you go see if the others are up and I'll see if I can work these out!"

"Great, Sue, thanks!" Paul grabbed at Collin's ankles to pull him back and out of the way as footsteps sounded closer towards the doorway. "Maybe I did measure something out wrong, so be careful! Those instructions seem tricky! " And with that Caroline emerged back into a view, her face one of pure victory.

"What did you just do?" Seth practically hissed as he grabbed at his girlfriend and hauled her back into the living room and the apparent fort of sheets, blankets, and pillows.

"What did you give her? It wasn't anything too hard, right?" Leah asked with eyes darting back towards the kitchen.

"Please say there's chocolate involved!" Embry whined, actually down on his hand and knees and in full on puppy-dog pout until a painful looking slap to the back of the head from Paul had the teen sprawled out face down on the carpet.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Collin threw himself into fray. "We just need to calm down here and see what happens!"

"Yeah, really," Quil added with a few frantic nods, "whatever Caroline gave that woman has got to be better than what we would normally be getting." Seth frowned at this and relinquished his grip on his girlfriend slightly before turning to face his sister, who stared back at him evenly before nodding and getting up to leave the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Paul whisper-yelled, effectively stopping Leah in her tracks.

"I'm worried!"

"Why? Sit the fu—"

"Oh ye of little faith!" Caroline sighed in annoyance as she pushed off her boyfriend and motioned for Leah to come back and sit down in their little pow-wow. The older girl obliged, albeit unwillingly, and plopped down unceremoniously into the circle.

"And you all say _I _freak out." Caroline huffed as she pulled Collin closer and latched onto him in a sideways hug. "All I did was give her a recipe for waffles."

"_WHAT?_" Caroline smiled deviously at the collective exclamation from the group and rested her head further onto her human pillow's shoulder.

"Lemme get this straight," Embry started firmly, "you gave that woman – in there," he jabbed a finger back towards the kitchen, "a recipe for _waffles_?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Cee shrugged, still smiling as though she had her own little secret.

"_Why?_" Seth practically pleaded while trying not to look put-out as his girlfriend snuggled up to one his best friends who he knew was more like a little brother than anything else. It still hurt to watch, but that was apparently what he got for grabbing so rudely at her.

"Haven't you guys ever stopped to consider that maybe she doesn't know what she's doing?" Caroline questioned the group; blank stares were her only response. "Have you ever noticed there's never a cook book out, or a measuring cup, or _something_?"

Still nothing but saucer plate eyes.

"You all really _are_ hopeless."

"I don't get what you mean." Embry deadpanned from his spot between Quil and Leah.

"Think about it, you dumbass," Paul threw cushion across the circle, "what she's saying is that Sue's been free styling this whole time."

"_Ohhhhhhhh!_" Realization dawned not only on Embry, but everyone else.

"So you mean she really has no idea how to make waffles?" Quil asked, his mouth still forming an 'o' from where it had fallen open.

"Exactly."

"But…" Everyone stared at Leah, "how…how have we not noticed this?" She questioned, shooting her brother an incredulous stare.

"Dunno," Seth shrugged, "I guess we just always assumed she was usin' some family recipe or somethin'."

"Jesus you all are idiots!" Caroline grinned from where she had sunk even further into Collin's side.

There were ashamed nods everywhere.

"Well good morning!" Embry let out a rather unmanly squeak as Sue's voice sounded from the entranceway; the others merely jumped slightly and turned to look at her. "Did you all sleep good?"

"Everything was great, mom." Seth smiled weakly along with his frantically nodding sister.

"Great! Well I have some breakfast ready; Caroline was nice enough to share a new recipe with me!"

"Awww, but I was _soooo_ looking forward to your waffles!" Collin pouted after receiving a sharp poke in the side from Cee that clearly meant he was supposed to play along.

"I know, but maybe next time? See how you like these things first; they're some sort of French creation!" And with that Sue retreated back into the kitchen and the group turned their gazes back to Caroline.

"Trust me on this, guys, just eat the damn things and you can thank me later!" She rattled off as she fought to stand from the pile of pillows they all seemed to be sinking into. Collin half pushed her upright while Seth tried to grab at her arm to steady her while the others scrambled to get up themselves and trekked behind their fearless leader into the kitchen.

"Holy shit." Paul stopped dead in his tracks, promptly causing Embry to run into him which then started a shoving match, which then pulled Quil into the fray to try and sort it out, which then made Leah grab at both Paul and Embry's ears which ended the small dispute almost as quickly as it had started.

"Wow, mom…" Seth stared at the table before them, his mouth hanging open in shock, "those things look awesome!" And just like that the group of boys (and Leah) surged forwards towards the table to grab greedily at the piles of fluffy, golden waffles. Caroline looked on in amusement as Seth fought his way back towards her and offered out one of the pastries in what seemed to be a peace offering.

"What'd you say these things were?" Collin asked, obviously still playing along as he shoved as many as he could into his mouth at one time.

"I don't know," Sue looked over her shoulder from where she stood at the stove making more, "the recipe calls them 'gaw frees' or something." She waved with her spatula before turning back to the task at hand.

Everyone looked to Caroline for an explanation.

"It's French for waffles." She mumbled out from behind her hand, all while shifting sneaky eyed glances at her someday, maybe, hopefully mother-in-law; she was kind of stuck with the Clearwaters at this point.

"_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!_" Embry and Quil high fived one another while Collin jumped valiantly up and down in an attempt to get back the waffle Paul had stolen right out of his hands. Caroline merely shook her head as Seth once again wound his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Leah sidled up from the other side.

"Have I told you that I love you?" He asked with a smile and a kiss to her cheek.

"And have I told you that I forgive you for making me shove one of those ungodly 'waffles' down my shirt last year?" Leah questioned around her own mouthful of food while slinging an arm around Caroline's shoulders, causing the younger girl to laugh.

"I believe you've already made that _very_ clear," Cee grinned at Seth before turning towards Leah, "and I believe you threatened to kick my ass if I ever mentioned that again."

"…oh…"The older girl blinked, "well anyways, you're forgiven!" And with that Leah jumped back into the _Epic Waffle Free for All of 2011_ and impressively pulled Embry into a fearsome head lock when his hand barely grazed her boob when reaching for another waffle.

Some things would never change; thankfully, Sue's waffles weren't one of them.

* * *

_**A/N: So I hoped you guys liked this one! I know I did! :D**_

_**Expect an update for 'The Show' sometime this week; I'm on spring break, so hopefully I'll be able to get caught up on some things around here. Thanks for all the reviews and comments still coming in for everything; you all are great! **_

_**And also I'm still pimping this tumblr speech – I've already gotten some anonymous questions this weekend, so check out my tumblr page to see if anyone's asked something you want to know!**_

_**tazioparrish . tumblr . com**_

_**(*remove spaces and different username, but still me!) **_


End file.
